767
Jamison dreams of a birthday party for David Collins. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897. A boy wakens in terror from a dream, and suddenly for Barnabas Collins there is a frightening reminder of the present, and of his desperate reason for breaking through time and going back into the past. Judith tells Barnabas that Jamison is upset by a dream, and keeps saying that David Collins is dead. She asks if Barnabas can place the name, as she's unaware of anyone in the family being named David. Barnabas assures her it is not what she is thinking. He wants her to wake Jamison up. Quentin is around, too, He feels as if they are all under Barnabas’s microscope, being watched by him. He feels, "You know I think that there are two Barnabas Collinses... one who is walking among us and one with another life in another place." He questions Barnabas about these people he cares about. Judith brings Jamison down. She will agree to leave the room as Barnabas talks to Jamison. Quentin wonders about why the family is so compliant to Barnabas, "What is this strange power you seem to have over all of us." Jamison tells Barnabas that before Barnabas moved into the Old House, he used to play there a lot. Barnabas tells him that this is a matter of life and death. Jamison tells him about the dream and we see it. Jamison tells him they were at the Old House. Jamison saw Barnabas sitting motionless at a table in the cellar and on the table were the I Ching wands of Uncle Quentin. Above, Carolyn played with puppets and we see Roger. They are celebrating a birthday. Elizabeth brings David down in a robe. They sing happy birthday to him. Carolyn mentions that it is four happy birthdays in one. There is a book at the end of the table. Barnabas could not be here. David asks about Quentin Collins. Roger looks in the book and says there is no Quentin Collins. The party was supposed to be a surprise party. Quentin's ghost appears and only David can see him. He sits in the seat Roger was sitting in earlier. The candles are all gone. Quentin tells David he won't leave him. He's dead and eventually the others will all get over it and move on. They will miss him for a time but get over it later. Quentin is dead, too. Quentin reveals that if only any one of three things could have been changed, he might have been saved: first there was the discovery of a silver bullet at Collinwood; then the one person who could have helped him was murdered and he claims he cannot tell David everything; not yet; third the one person who loved him turned against him. Jamison feels Barnabas can answer all the questions in the dream. Charity Trask, Judith and Quentin later on. Quentin is drinking and feeling guilty. A scholarship for Dorcas has been set up. Judith has offered a reward for anyone who kills the animal. Quentin throws his glass and has a tantrum, defending the poor animal. Jamison has gone back to bed. Barnabas agrees to talk to Judith in front of Quentin and explain the dream. Barnabas lies. He says it is about Jamison’s mother. Edward returns and has found a silver bullet. Barnabas recalls Quentin’s three things in a voice over of Quentin’s. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Birthdays are for people who get older. ---- : Carolyn: One of us isn't going to be here much longer, is he? ---- : Judith: Quentin, I forbid you to have another drink. : Quentin: Ha ha ha ha ha! Forbid? Forbid? Now, you be sure and tell your father that, Charity...to, uh, give my sister here another gold star for her record. You're going to buy that seat in heaven yet, Judith. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Judith Collins / Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins *Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins / Roger Collins *Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Carolyn Stoddard * David Selby as Quentin Collins * David Henesy as Jamison Collins / David Collins Background information and notes Production Story * FLASHBACK: Jamison recalls his dream about the Collins family of 1969. ** This is one of only two instances, the other being in 949 where a dream sequence is shown as a flashback, with the person who experienced remembering it as they tell it to another, rather than the sequence being played out as it happens for the individual. Both episodes were written by Violet Welles. ** In the dream of the present day, the Josette's portrait hangs in the Old House parlor rather than that of Barnabas' modern-day portrait. ** Events heralding Quentin's death: SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **# Discovery of a silver bullet at Collinwood (occurs in this episode). **# The person who could have helped Quentin is murdered (occurs in 796, Julianka dies). **# The one person Quentin loves more than anyone rejects him (occurs in 838, Jamison rejects Quentin after Beth planned to commit suicide because of Quentin.) * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: (recalling the prophecy). * TIMELINE: It was last night when Quentin was a werewolf. Bloopers and continuity errors * Barnabas is not wearing his overcoat in the reprise, although he was wearing it in at the end of previous episode. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 767 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 767 - Elegy for David CCategory:Dark Shadows episodes